You're My Best Friend
by Laoise Potter
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Jane gets drunk. Friendship with moments of Rizzles thrown in. Hey, it's alcohol. Anything can happen!


**A/N: **Hey all! So this is just an amusing little one-shot I came up with one day and never got around to posting til now. I thought it would be good timing, what with all the doom-and-gloom post-finale fics floating around. Fluff is necessary at a time like this!

Speaking of doom-and-gloom post-finale fics, to those of you who are staring at this and wondering why it's here instead of the next chapter of "Consequences", I have the document open on my computer and am finishing it up as we speak. Patience, good people! It'll be up before tomorrow's end!

But for now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em>…I am not even…no drunk…"

"Oh, yes you are," Maura said with an amused chuckle, prying the half-empty beer bottle out of Jane's hand. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"Awww, but I'm not even _tired_…" Jane whined, dropping her head onto the bar with more force than intended. "Ouch."

"This is why we're not having any more shots contests with Frost," Maura said with a glance over at the other detective, slumped dazedly in a nearby booth. She gently pulled Jane's hair back in a loose ponytail before grasping her arms and helping the drunken Italian to her feet. "Whoa!"

"Maursie, you're so good to me," Jane chirped, almost knocking her friend over by leaning heavily against her. "You're such a good friend. You're my best friend, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did, Jane," Maura replied, half-dragging the brunette to the door of the Dirty Robber. Frost waved to her from his booth, and Maura made a face at him. "We're LLBFFs, remember?"

"Oh." Jane was quiet for a moment. But before her friend could stop her, she suddenly tilted her head back and belted, "_YEAH, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND_—"

Maura's mouth fell open as half the bar turned towards them, looking surprised. She quickly slapped a hand over the taller woman's mouth. "_Jane!_"

Jane continued to sing enthusiastically through the Isles' fingers. "_Ah yen wid yoo suts a wong tine, yer mah zunjine_..."

"Jane, _please!_" The ME was mortified, but couldn't hold back a laugh. "People are staring!"

Something warm and wet slid along Maura's palm and she yanked it away from Jane's mouth, shocked. She stared from her moist skin to her best friend's smug smile, jaw hanging once again. "You licked my hand!"

"Yeah I did!" Jane leaned over to give a guffawing Frost a high five. "You can't silence me!"

Maura let out a bark of laughter and shook her head, rubbing her hand dry on her shirt. "We _really _need to get you home."

"Aw, if you think so, my dear." The detective threw an arm around Maura's shoulders. "I'll always take your advice, and you wanna know why?"

"I think I can guess…" Maura replied, slipping out from under Jane's arm only to have the detective step right in her way and grab her forearms.

"I'm gonna tell you anyways!" Jane clunked her head against Maura, a little too hard. "_You, you're my best friend!_" she sang loudly and landed a sloppy kiss on Maura's lips before skipping away, howling for the whole Robber to hear, "_PEOPLE LET ME TELL YOU 'BOUT MY BEEEEST FRIEND_…"

The ME recovered relatively quickly, turning pink as she licked her lips and wiped the rest of the alcohol-flavored kiss off her mouth. "How was she not a leash kid…" she muttered to herself, but couldn't help an amused grin as she followed her intoxicated best friend out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep smilin', keep shinin'…<em>uh…_somethin' somethin' else that ends in OOOOORRR—_"

"Jane! Can you _please_ keep it down? I'm right next to you!"

Jane, who was curled up sleepily in the passenger seat, didn't open her eyes. "I know that. Singing loud just gets the point across better."

Maura sighed, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Oh, I think I got the point, somewhere around the chorus of 'Lean On Me'."

"Well, good. It means I'm doing it right."

There was a brief silence. Maura turned onto Jane's street, thinking the detective had finally fallen asleep. Then—

"_THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOOOOOORRR—_"

Maura jumped. "Jane!"

Jane scoffed and burrowed further into the seat. "You know you love me," she muttered.

"I'd love you more if you came with volume control." Maura parked and killed the ignition. "Alright, let's get you inside."

The moment she entered her bedroom, Jane collapsed onto her unmade bed, clothes and all, still humming. "_You got a friend in me…you got a friend in me…_"

"Okay, I get it. Now, time to sleep." Maura positioned herself at the end of the bed and began to tug at Jane's boots. "Oof. Jane, what did I say about buying your shoes a half size too small?"

The detective, her eyes still shut, grinned slyly. "_Some other folks might be smarter'n I am…_"

Deciding it was best to ignore her at this point, Maura finished with the boots and set them down next to the bed. She then stood up and nudged her friend's legs until Jane slid them under the messy covers.

"I've gotta head home to feed Bass, okay?" Maura said, tucking the blankets in around her dozing friend as neatly as she could. "But I'll be back tomorrow with some coffee and asprin." Leaning on her hands, Maura stared down at Jane and chuckled. "You're going to have one hell of a hangover, my friend."

"Frost's fault," grumbled the sleepy Italian.

Maura laughed again. "Maybe." She brushed some unruly hair off Jane's face and, feeling bold, dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Jane."

"Mmm, g'night, Maura-Bear."

Outside again, Maura got into her car, contemplating at her new nickname. "Maura-Bear. Goodness. She probably won't remember a thing." Amused, she started the engine and pulled into the street, humming absentmindedly. "_Yeah, you're my best friend…_"


End file.
